


The Stress Relief Trilogy

by DirtyComputer



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyComputer/pseuds/DirtyComputer
Summary: Reupload of an oldie. A lurid, incestuous affair alights in Ylisse's royal family.





	The Stress Relief Trilogy

Lissa led Chrom by the hand to a tree that she was sure was far enough from the camp site that the other shepherds wouldn't hear them. Ever since their little experiments when they were young, she knew he had the tendency to be quite loud when it came to this sort of thing.

She immediately shoved her older brother backwards playfully. Chrom would have probably fought back if he hadn't been so eager to just get the hell on with it so he could get this out of his system and head back to camp. He let his muscles relax against the tree. It wasn't the most comfortable place to be given a blowjob, but he needed this out of his system.

Lissa could tell Chrom was getting impatient, so she snapped his trousers open and pulled them down. His long ridgid cock wasn't much of a shocker to her anymore, but it was always a nice sight.

Lissa started off by kissing the tip, suckling it gently. Chrom was already letting loose a few low moans and she had hardly done anything yet. Typical. Grasping her hands around the shaft, she pushed the tip into her mouth, already swirling her tongue around it. She pumped gently as her tongue did most of the grunt work.

Chrom was so glad Lissa didn't decide to waste any time today. She could be quite the tease when she was in the mood. He ruffled the younger girl's hair as the speed of her hand increased and she took more and more of the cock into her mouth. He had to try his hardest not to moan like crazy then and there.  
Lissa had most of the length of Chrom's shaft in her mouth before she stopped her tongue assault suddenly. Her eyes fluttered open, staring deeply into Chrom's. She slowly dragged her lips up the length of his shaft, eyes on Chrom the whole time. Once she reached the tip, she went back down again. The hand softly ruffling her hair became more and more rigid and began to guide her pace. Pushing her head in faster and faster.

Suddenly, Lissa felt a shudder move through Chrom's body as a shot of a rough, salty liquid hit her tongue. She immediately pulled herself off of Chrom and bowed her head, sputtering out the liquid. She had always hated the taste. Another shot of Chrom's seed hit Lissa dead in the forehead, gently rolling down her face and crossing through her lips.

"You're supposed to warn me when you're about to do that." Lissa coughed. "You know I can't swallow it."  
"Sorry." Chrom said, adjusting his trousers. "If it's any compensation, you're amazing with your mouth."  
"Oh, you always say that. Just know that you're making it up to me tonight."

\--  
As soon as they figured they were alone, Chrom wrapped his arms around Lissa's lips and pulled the younger sibling into a frentic, passionate kiss. It was a kiss that knew of the debauchery of their whole relationship. One that knew that this kiss may be the last they ever shared, should the unthinkable happen and the nature of their relationship was made known to the other shephards, or even worse, if one of them did not surive one of the many battles that were to come. Lissa's immediate response to the sudden kiss was a shocked, muffled cry, but the feeling of surprise melted away as she kissed Chrom back with an equal level of passion.

Neither of them were wearing their usual battle gear. Chrom had shed his armor and weapons hours ago, leaving only a pair of blue trousers and a matching, sleeveless shirt that clung tightly to his skin. Lissa's usual battle outfit had been replaced with a simple, white night gown that hung loosely down her body, cutting short just past her thighs. Her hair, usually tied up in two pig tails, now flowed down her face and rested on her shoulders. The appearance might seem quite bland for any average person, but Chrom quite liked seeing his sister like this. She was inevitably more relaxed and down to earth around a person like Chrom, someone she had had a bond with for a long time.

The kiss continued, only ending when Chrom's hands slipped down her waist and grabbed her behind giving it a sudden, curt squeeze. Lissa moaned through the kiss and finally separated from Chrom, giving him a smirk. "You just can't wait can you? As soon as you have me to yourself your hands are all over me. Do you have no restraint at all?"  
"I like making the best of all the time I have with you." Chrom laughed, his hands beginning to work his way underneath her gown.

"Oh, so it's only not wasted time if you're fucking me, huh?" Lissa replied, her mouth twisting into a pout and her arms crossing. Chrom had learned the difference between her sister's fake, mocking pouts and a genuine one, though, so he just smiled in response.

"I'm serious! What if I just wanted to kiss, or cuddle, or something today?" Lissa continued her protests, but even she couldn't stop the noticeable smile creeping onto her face.  
Her complaints were surpressed with another kiss, as Chrom began the assault on her nightgown again, only for Lissa to stop him again. Any more fussing Lissa had in her was silenced when Chrom ran a hand up her night-gown and a finger across her fabric-covered snatch. Even through her undergarments, Chrom could feel just how anxious Lissa was for their evening encounter.

Chrom released Lissa from the kiss, smirking. "I don't know Lissa, you seem a bit too worked up already to be talking about cuddling." Through the waves of pleasure going through her, Lissa could only let out a weak "Shut up." as she tried to suppress a moan. Even now, she wasn't content with letting her older brother win.

"That little treat you gave me earlier must have gotten you worked up, huh?" Chrom said, pressing harder against the fabric covering her crotch and rubbing in circular motions. Lissa looked like she wanted to reply with a smartass remark as per the usual, but was too caught up in pleasure to do so. The gown had long since began to slip off, with one of the straps sliding off her shoulder and down her arm. Chrom slid the gown the rest of the way down, exposing the girl's perky breasts. Chrom wasn't one to judge a woman just on her body alone, but he loved how curvaceous Lissa had become, especially for a girl her age.

The gown was practically useless as it stood now. It curled down past Lissa's breasts and up past her hips, leaving most of her body to Chrom's mercy. While one hand continued to rub her off, another hand found it's way onto her right breast as Chrom's lips gravitated toward Lissa's neck, leaving little kisses and bites all the way down to the one breast left unoccupied.

Lissa melted under Chrom's touch. the sitting position she had when their encounter began gradually devolved to her laying down the length of the tent. Her hands covering her mouth in a desperate attempt to keep her moans from getting too loud. Chrom's touch was amazing, but she only wanted more. "Chrom..." She managed to work out between moans.

Chrom knew what she wanted, though. He knew his sister all too well after the many nights they'd spent together. Soon, the undergarments slid off of her hips, down her legs and were flung off into the corner. The only thing left was the Nightgown, bunched up at her midsection, but neither of them felt the need to waste time getting that off.  
Chrom briefly considered teasing her, but deciding against it, remembering Lissa's straightforward treatment she had given him earlier that evening and got straight to work on getting down on his sister. As soon as his mouth made contact with Lissa's sex, she let out a sharp gasp of what could only be pleasure. Chrom continued to lap gently at the sister's sensetive flesh, while Lissa had one hand rubbing her left breast, attempting to keep with Chrom's own rhythm while the other remained fixed against her mouth. That was hardly helping with how loud Lissa was, but Chrom still found the gesture cute regardless.

Chrom abruptly stopped his oral assault and sat up in the tent. Lissa could only let out a frustrated whine as she looked up toward her brother, her face still red and sweaty from his treatemant. She saw Chrom undoing his trousers and all of her frustration was replace with lust as his large, hard member worked his way out of his pants. "I've completely spoiled you today, and I know after you cum you're going to fall asleep, like usual. I might as well get something out of this before you do."

Chrom wasted no time in spreading the younger girl's legs and shoving himself inside of her, producing the loudest moan he had heard all night. He positioned his hands on the earth on either side of Lissa's mostly bare body and began to thrust. Lissa didn't bother covering her mouth anymore, her legs instinctively wrapping around Chrom while her arms kneaded at her breasts, desperate to get any amount of pleasure she could. Chrom, in contrast to Lissa, was mostly silent and focused, only letting out the occasional grunt as his pacing increased.

Lissa inevitably came first, her breathless pants and moans eventually calming down as Chrom pulled out of her. Chrom, still desperate for release, pulled out of her and began to jerk off. Lissa, staying where she was in her laying position, beckoned him closer and grabbed his still hard length, doing the job for him. She rubbed along the length of Chrom's cock, even going as far as to take the tip into her throat, sucking it off.

Lissa's halfhearted blowjob wasn't ideal, but it was successful in getting Chrom off as he released his seed inside of the mouth. Lissa cringed at the taste like she usually did, but surprisingly managed to force the majority of it down her throat. She collapsed into the blankets, gasping for air as Chrom collapsed alongside her.

"Now we can cuddle." Chrom whispered into Lissa's ear, wrapping his arms around her bare body from behind. He didn't hear a smart remark back, and he didn't expect to, as he could already feel his sister dozing off. He gave her a small peck on the cheek and closed his eyes as Lissa lost herself in his arms.

\-- 

With a groan of satisfaction, Sumia rolled off of Chrom, curling up on her end of the bed in blankets. This happened every time. The second she climaxed, Sumia would lose all motivation to continue sex. She just didn't have the experience or drive to keep up with the Exalt of Ylssie. Chrom had decided to try and work with her to build her up, but it'd just lead to a halfhearted handjob at best after she'd come and he wasn't even halfway close to being finished yet. There was no point in trying to pressure her into it, so he stopped trying.

This, however, led to Chrom turning to another source to gain some sexual satisfaction from. The same source he'd been confiding in before he got married and became in charge of an entire land. The same one he promised to stop seeing in fear of being caught and getting publicly shamed by everyone he knew.

But Chrom just couldn't keep his hands off her, and her him. Their love for each other was too strong. Far stronger than any marriage. Her being as good as him at sex was only a plus. They'd been practicing on each other for years, after all.

Once Chrom had heard Sumia snoring, that was it. She was such a heavy sleeper that an attack on the castle wouldn't stir her. Chrom made 4 knocks on the wall behind the bed. A signal that hopefully his lover would hear.

Without hesitation, Lissa bursted into the room, clad in only a night gown that barely slipped past her thighs, and climbed on top of Chrom in a lust induced frenzy. The two kissed, hands groping and squeezing eachother's bodies as their tongues danced a familiar dance. Chrom's hands slipped under Lissa's gown, noting a noticeable lack of panties as he squeezed her bare ass. Lissa wasted no time in beginning to stroke her brother off as the sloppy makeout session only turned the siblings on, with the bed they were doing it in and just who they were doing it next to only serving to fuel the fire between them.

The two broke apart, Lissa still stroking away at Chrom's member as she whispered "It's been so long.." Chrom cut her off with a hush. "Sumia could sleep through a Manakete fight, but let's not take the chance, yeah?" Chrom said, his charming, loving smirk shining through the dark. Lissa blushed and nodded. She began to line up Chrom's member with her snatch manually, not seeing any point in much foreplay

Chrom slipped inside of Lissa with no trouble, considering how worked up the Lord's sister already was. The two started shifting, being careful to take it slow less they wake the wife sleeping next to them. Lissa covered her mouth as Chrom forced himself into her, taking control of the situation immediately and getting a good squeeze of her buttocks. The agonizingly slow pace was both a pleasure and a curse to Lissa. Her brother's would slowly fill her up before slowly sliding back out. It wasn't the fast pounding she'd come to like, but she appreciated every bit of her brother even more as she kissed at his neck.

The two continued slamming into each other, getting more and more daring as each thrust got faster and louder. Each moan from Lissa grew in volume. The two were absolutely enthralled in eachother.

...Until a grunt to the side of them shook them out of it. They both looked at the same time to see Sumia stirring in her sleep. Lissa reacted quickly, instinctively, and rather clumsily by rolling off the bed and falling to the hard floor with a thud. Chrom simply sat up.

She turned to face him. Mumbling through her drowsiness. "Something the matter, darling?"

"No." Chrom quickly stuttered out. "No, I just..had a bit of an accident."

Sumia let out a confused grunt at his wording, before he quickly clarified. "I fell off the bed. I'm...I'm fine."

Sumia smiled. "Such a dork.." She mumbled before rolling back over by her side. The second Chrom heard the first hint of a snore, he was on the floor, diving upon his sister, who'd been holding back a fit of giggles from his interaction with Sumia that Chrom couldn't help but find contagious. The giggling fit turned into another makeout session in time, and that turned into a gruff command by Chrom to turn around that got Lissa absolutely feverish for him.

She followed her older brother's command, turning around so that she was on all fours and pointing her petite little booty at Chrom. He loved every bit of his sister's body, her ass being a favorite of his.

Chrom wasted no time in slipping inside her once again, this time not holding back as he pounded her mercilessly, muffled screams sounding from her, making Chrom assume that she'd elected to cover her mouth just in case. The sound of flesh slapping together echo'd throughout the bedroom as Chrom completely gave into his lust and lost himself in his sister's cunt.

Soon, Chrom could feel Lissa orgasm, her juices coating his cock as she moaned, growing still as she rode out the wave of her orgasm on Chrom's cock with a a loud, high pitched squeak that her hand did a very poor job of suppressing. Immediately, she turned around, pushing Chrom off his knees and onto his bottom as she grabbed a hold of his cock and immediately started stroking, leaning closer and closer as Chrom grunted. He was getting close.

"I'm not finished with you." Lissa giggled before wrapping her mouth around his member and sucking him off as best as she could. No way she would leave him hanging and missed the perfect opportunity to blow him. She loved blowing him. The grunts and twitches. The hand in her hair urging her to go faster and deeper.

Lissa didn't get to have much fun pleasing him for long, though as Chrom finally released his huge, white load. Some shot into Lissa's mouth, her usual instinct of pulling away as soon as she tasted it guaranteeing that the rest of it coated her face and some of her nightgown. Chrom collapsed with a huff, Lissa climbing on top of him as they lay there on the floor for a while, cuddling.

"This is so wrong." Chrom mumbled, running his hand through Lissa's hair.  
"I guess, but..that's part of why it's so good." Lissa replied back, snuggling into her brother's chest.  
It wasn't long before Lissa left to return to her room, and Chrom slipped quietly into the bed. He immediately curled up to go to sleep when a horrifying realization akin to a lightning bolt through the heart went through him.  
Since before he had climbed into bed, Sumia had stopped snoring, and he had no idea for how long, and how much she may have heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Continue? Y/N


End file.
